


Velocity

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Disconnected Oneshots, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Some smut in later chapters, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter, implied suicide, just my faves being happy, multicouple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy, happy, disconnected oneshots revolving around my favourite Flash pairings. AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Harry Wells isn't around to control Team Flash (including Hartley) at S.T.A.R. labs 
> 
> ((I accidentally changed the tense from past to current tense. That was a mistake, I'm sorry!)

It was  _meant_ to be Harrison, or "Harry", as he was known in S.T.A.R labs, Wells' day off. Rather than relaxing at Belly Burger or spending time with his daughter, Harrison Wells was staring in abject horror at his phone. He had somehow missed the last 10 texts he got from Barry, insisting that he meet them at S.T.A.R labs immediately to get their...newest team member settled in. 

 

On Harrison Wells'  _one day off,_ Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Iris West, and Hartley Rathaway  _adopted a team mascot._

 

A  _dog,_ of all things. And not even one of those quiet little things that can be trained to sit in a corner and be quiet, they brought a labrador retriever, with gold fur that would most likely shed all over his work and big brown eyes and a tongue hanging out of it's mouth 

 

Another text from Barry came in:  _We're waiting on you so we can choose a name. Please come quickly- Hart and Cisco are fighting again. And this time Caitlin and Iris have joined in._

_have joined in._

 

Harrison gripped his glasses and slid them back up onto his face with a shaking hand. He  _would_ go, if only to slap some sense into the children he had decided to work with.

\------------

"Isn't she adorable?" Iris coos, eyes lighting up when Harry walks in.

 

"We came up with a name for her. We just...wanted your opinion first." Barry says quietly, fiddling with his hands.

 

"What is it?" Harry asks, knowing not to yell when they all look so...pleased he's here. 

 

"Jessica. But we would call her Jesse. After your daughter, y'know," Cisco says, patting the dog- Jesse's- head.

 

Harry stares at them, and they stare back, willing to stand by his side, through thick and thin. 

 

"I think Jesse is a great name. I...thank you." Harrison says, genuinely caught-off guard. Jesse lets out a bark and bounds over to Harrison, ignoring Hartley's cries of, " _Stay!_ Jesse, no. Sit! Roll-over! Lie down!"

 

And as the dog rolls over at Harry's feet, he glances at Barry, Iris and Caitlin who are smiling and laughing together, and Cisco and Hartley who are playfully arguing, completed with outraged gasps and gentle hip bumps. 

 

Harry smiles slightly, casting his eyes to the ground so nobody else can see it.  _Maybe when I get Jesse back...maybe we can stay in this Earth instead of Earth-2._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH ANGST. Character deaths.
> 
> This was meant to be happy. I think I may have went wrong somewhere.

 

Voicemail _one:_

** Hartley Rathaway to Cisco Ramon  **

"Cisquito...Cisco, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was drunk, and I'm an asshole, I know, just...stay safe,"

 

_Voicemail two:_

**Hartley Rathaway to Cisco Ramon**

"Hey, Cisco, it's me again. Hartley. I saw something today and it reminded me of you. Look, Cisco, I'm so  _so_ sorry. I just want to talk to you. I understand if you never want to see me again,"

 

_Transcript of phone call from BARRY ALLEN to HARTLEY RATHAWAY:_

Hartley: Allen? What do you want?

Barry: For you to leave Cisco alone. He doesn't want to talk to you, Hartley. You really hurt him

Hartley: You think I don't know that? I just want to talk to him, to clear the air. 

Barry: No, you want him to forgive you when you've done nothing to warrant his forgiveness. Look, stop texting and calling him. It's damn creepy

Hartley: Barry...is he okay?

Barry: What do you think? 

_End Call_

 

_Voicemail 3_

**Cisco Ramon to Hartley Rathaway**

"If you want to talk, then meet me. Behind S.T.A.R. labs. This doesn't mean I forgive you. Lisa said I should hear you out,"

 

_Voicemail 4_

**Barry Allen to Hartley Rathaway**

"Don't think you're back in my good books, Rathaway. Just because Cisco forgives you now doesn't mean I do,"

 

_Voicemail 5_

**Hartley Rathaway to Cisco Ramon**

"Hey, Cisco. Happy one year anniversary. I love you. Can we do dinner tonight? With Barry and Len? Love you," 

 

_Voicemail 6_

**Cisco Ramon to Hartley Rathaway**

"Hey, babe, I can't make it tonight. Something came up at work, y'know? I love you, and I'll be home soon."

 

_Voicemail 7_

** Emergency Services to Francisco Ramon **

"We're sorry to inform you of this, Mr. Ramon, but your partner, Hartley Rathaway, was in an accident. His head was severely impacted. He is in Central City private, but he is in a coma. Please call us back if you would like any more information, or visit the hospital,"

 

_Voicemail 8_

**Cisco Ramon to Hartley Rathaway**

"Hart, the doctors said you were in a coma, but that's not true. You can't be. Not now. Not now,"

 

 

_Voicemail 9_

**Cisco Ramon to Hartley Rathaway**

"Hart, the hospital told me they couldn't keep you on life support anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish it was me instead. This is all my fault. I love you, so much. I do. I would have asked you to-to live with me if this hadn't happened. I love you. I'm sorry." 

 

One year later

_Voicemail 10_

**Cisco Ramon to Hartley Rathaway.**

 

"Hey, Hart, how are you? I know, stupid question. If you were here, you would be rolling your eyes with that stupid smile on your face. God, I miss that smile. I still love you, Hart. More than  _anything._ Do you believe in soulmates? Not scientifically, just generally. Because I believe we were soulmates. And now you're dead and it's all my fault. No, shut up for a minute. If I had been there, I could have died with you. And I-I don't know what I'm meant to do and now I call you every day just to hear your voice one last time in the  _send-to-voicemail._ And I could have held your hand and told you that you were okay and I love you, more than I've loved anything else, and I would say goodbye. But it's time for me to see you again, Hart. _God,_ do I love you," 

_Voicemail box full_


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PROMPT- Shawna, Hartley, Mark and Clyde were working together before Clyde's death. They need to face their first christmas without him)

It was too quiet for Christmas in the small house. Mark sat on the groggy couch, seemingly unaware that it was pouring outside, sludgy rain hitting the ground and hitting the ground, almost sounding musically like tears.

 

"Mark," Shawna said. He looked up. She didn't say anything else, just teleported onto the couch and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder, offering every ounce of protection and comfort she had. Had it been anyone else, Mark would have ignored them and shoved them away. But it was  _Shawna,_ one of his best friends, so he merely sighed, wrapping an arm around her and closing his eyes. The couch sunk next to his other side, weighted by what could only be Hartley Rathaway, his other best friend. Unlike Shawna, Hartley didn't say a word of comfort or offer a hug, but just sat there, Mark's rock in the wild currents. 

 

"Hart, c'mon, join us," Shawna mumbled. Mark opened one eye and looked at Hartley, who had opened his mouth to make a snarky comment and then shut it again, shaking his head. 

"What's up?" Mark asked softly. Without even looking at Hartley, he could tell Hart was feeling like shit, and as the genius's best friend, it was Mark's solemn duty to make sure Hartley felt good about himself.

 

"It's nothing, I called my parents, and this time they actually picked up and talked to me." Hartley said, in that tone where he was trying not to cry. If Mark could, he would  _murder_ Hartley's parents for all they did to him. 

 

"What did they say?" Shawna asked softly, gently moving her head to look at Hartley.

 

"That I was, and I quote,  _a disgusting disappointment to the family and not to call ever again, or they'd do worse than disown me and how dare I even try to call them after all I did to them,_ " Hartley said quietly before quietly excusing himself. Shawna nodded at Mark and teleported after Hartley, coming back and sandwiching him in between her and Mark before holding her boys close, tightly, fiercely. 

 

 _It wasn't fair,_ Shawna mused as she squeezed her friends, ignoring Hartley's minute protests.  _It's not fair that Mark never got to say goodbye to his baby brother. That he didn't even know where he was for months on end until he read it in the newspaper. It's not fair that Hartley- genius, insensitive, caring, honest Hartley- doesn't have a family because they didn't agree with his sexuality. Nothing's fair when you have a lifestyle like ours._

 

And Shawna Baez held her two closest friends until the rain turned to snow and Hartley's minute noises of pain receded and became quiet breaths instead. Because that's what friends did. They loved each other through the worst and through the best of times, unconditionally, until their hearts couldn't contain love anymore. 

 

It was 2:30 on the 26th of December when Hartley eventually went to sleep, ultimately not breaking his record for the longest time he went without sleeping. Mark had gone to sleep ages ago, the exhaustion of remembering seeping into his bones. Shawna went to sleep after she made sure Hartley did, curled in between her two favourite people. 

 

The three of them lost and lost, but they also gained. Gained friends and a new family, one that didn't need to be related by blood. And as Shawna sighed, descending into sleep, she knew one thing for sure.

 

Wild horses couldn't tear her away from Mark Mardon and Hartley Rathaway. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Mark called Hartley a petname, 1 time Hartley returned the favour.

1. 

 

"Hart," Mark says. It's been two weeks since they started dating, and Hartley hasn't heard that one yet. 

 

"What?" he asks, intelligently. It's not with his usual eloquence or grace, but he's found that Mark eradicates that with a single smirk. Especially when he's wearing leather. He's wearing both smirk and leather, and Hartley curses internally. He's probably going to go along with whatever terrible plan Mark comes up with, simply due to this alone.

 

"Hart," Mark repeats, "That's what I'm calling you." 

 

"Why?" Hartley asks, squirming slightly under Mark's gaze. He's never had a cutesy nickname like  _Hart_ before and he's not really sure what to think about it. 

 

"Because," Mark says, grinning as Hartley goes red, "you're my heart," 

 

"Shut up," Hartley grins, surprised by how  _natural_ the expression is. Mark smiles genuinely, and Hartley's heart skips a beat. 

 

 _Maybe dating a supervillain won't be so bad after all,_ he thinks. 

 

 

 

2. 

"You're so cute, doll," Mark chuckles, lightly dusting a hand down Hartley's cheek. 

 

"Doll? Haven't heard that one yet," Hartley replies, leaning into the touch.

 

"Cause you're so small and delicate. Like a doll," 

 

Hartley splutters, face reddening. Mark grins, fingers curving past Hartley's chin and up, around his face. 

 

"Soft, too." Mark whispers, in a tone he reserves for Hartley alone. "Wouldn't want to break you." _  
_

"Well maybe I'm tougher than I seem." Hartley replies, lowering his tone to fit Mark's. The wizard tilts his head back and laughs before seriously appraising Hartley.

 

"But no one should  _want_ to break you, doll." he says softly, and Hartley can feel himself reddening. 

 

He wonders how much of what Mark just said was fantasy, a little lie to make himself feel better when he inevitably dropped Hartley.

 

3. 

 

Hartley should have expected this. He really should have.

 

Axel Walker was  _touchy._ Personally he didn't care, but Mark did. 

 

Axel's arm dangles around Hartley's shoulders, fingers on his collarbone. He is leaning over Hartley's right shoulder, making adaptions to  _Hartley's_ invention, and he can see Mark getting tense. 

 

"What about this, Hart?" Axel asks, and Hartley  _freezes,_ because he's sure Mark heard that and is going to do something ridiculous to Axel. Sure enough, a gale of wind knocks the piece of paper Hartley was working on to the ground. Hartley sighs, glancing up. Mark innocently blinks at him as though he had nothing to do with it whatsoever. 

 

"Oh, hey, Sweethart." 

 

"Sweethart?" Hartley protests, pouting. Mark leans on the table, face close to Hartley's. He can vaguely feel Axel moving back. 

 

"Cause you're  _my_ sweetheart," Mark purrs, with a not-so subtle glare at Axel as he kisses Hartley breathless. 

 

"Was that necessary?" Hartley asks, and Mark grins. 

 

"Absolutely, Sweethart." 

 

 

4. 

If Mark could kill three people, it would be Joe West and then the Rathaway's. 

Especially for what they've done to Hartley. 

 

"You were right, Mark." he chokes out, eyes red. "They didn't love me." 

 

Mark feels sick, and he swallows back nausea.

 

"Oh, baby," he whispers, and pulls Hartley down with him. Hartley breaks into sobs, burying his head into Mark's shoulders while Mark runs his fingers through Hartley's hair. 

 

"They said they wanted to fix me," Hartley says, getting back in control. "Not for being a criminal, but for being gay. Maybe there is something wrong with me. After all, you're the only one who hasn't left me yet."

 

Mark's hand goes still on Hartley's back. He can feel an overwhelming fury wash over him, making his fingers shake. How  _dare_ Wells and Osgood and Rachel  _ever_ make Hartley doubt himself.

 

"There's nothing wrong with you, baby." he whispers lowly, pressing a kiss to Hartley's head. " _They're_ the ones who hurt you with absolutely no reason to. You're my Hart, and I love you, no matter what."

 

"Promise?" Hartley strangles out a laugh and Mark smiles

 

"On my life, baby."

 

 

5.

 

"Darling," Mark whines. Hartley glances at him and returns to his book. 

 

"Sweethart."

 

"Babe."

 

"Darling."

 

" _Oh my god, what?"_ Hartley finally explodes, glaring at Mark. It's the opening he's been waiting for. He uses his powers to blow Hartley's book back into place, causing a cry of outrage to come from his boyfriends throat.

 

"Mark Mardon!"

 

Mark grins shamelessly, and conjures up a gust of wind and sends Hart spinning into his arms. The piper yelps, and Mark smiles fondly at the look of surprise on his face. 

 

"Hey there," he whispers, memorising the moles on Hartley's face.

 

"Hi," Hartley replies, eyes wide and lips falling open. He was so cute, Mark couldn't control himself. He tilted Hartley's head up and kissed him, enjoying the little gaspy noise escaping Hartley's mouth.

 

"Oh my  _God,_ " 

 

" _Yes,_ Snart?" Mark asks, sounding possibly like a petulant child. Hartley's lips twitched into a grin, confirming his suspicions. 

 

"You two, find your own safe house if you're going to be engaging in corrupting activities. Honestly, I'm tired of walking in on all of my rogues together."

 

"Warms your heart, doesn't it, Snart?" Mark grins cheerily and winds an arm around Hartley's waist. Snart rolls his eyes and vacates the area as quickly as he could. 

 

"That was a terrible pun," Hartley offers and Mark laughs, kissing him again. 

 

 

 

 

+1

 

"Zaps," Hartley says thoughtfully. Mark has to restrain a grin. His boyfriend is so very drunk, and it's amusing him. 

 

"What's up, babe?" he asks, running a hand down the back of Hartley's neck. Hartley shivers, leaning back and turns his face up to Mark's.

 

"I wanna nickname you," Hartley's voice is serious.

 

"Okay,"  Mark says, waiting. 

 

"Was going to call you Boo, but that's Shawna's. Frosty's Len." Hartley taps his lip, completely unaware of the furious look he's been shot by Snart himself. 

 

He suddenly beams, big and beautiful. "Mon méchant! That's it!" 

 

"Hart, what does that even  _mean?_ None of us speak French," Lisa says, amused. 

 

"My villain," Hartley says, climbing into Mark's lap and clinging to him like a koala to a tree. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, that works," Mark says, winding an arm around Hartley's waist. 

 

Shawna bites her lip to hide her laughter as Hartley smiles smugly at Axel and passes out, head on Mark's shoulder. 

 

It wasn't the family Mark had once dreamt of. But it was the one he had, and he would be damned if he ruined it for himself.


End file.
